All that i am
by Piper4Leo
Summary: We know the Charmed Ones as beautiful, intelligent, powerful and loving young women; now see them as beautiful, intelligent, powerful and loving young girls in this look into the past which shows the Halliwell sisters as children.
1. A new beginning

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Prue held the screaming, wriggling bundle close to her. As soon as the baby heard the soft pounding of her big sister's heart she calmed down and started to coo gently. Prue ran her index finger over the little ones red face to wipe away the sticky tears. Prue smiled and she welcomed the new addition. Piper climbed onto the bed. She looked into Prue's amazing blue-green eyes, and using a hidden sisterly code Piper asked if it was all right to touch the baby. Prue nodded. Piper leant in and smelt the freshness of her younger sister. Piper placed her lips delicately onto the baby's forehead. Prue bent over and whispered, so only Piper and the new Halliwell could hear,

"Welcome little sister, Phoebe, we love you."

Patti watched as her eldest daughter gained confidence and strength, as her middle daughter copied her big sister and how her new daughter became a part of the family. Penny hugged her daughter and watched her grandchildren. Everything was perfect now; the prophecies would come true because the third Charmed One had just been born.

Over the next few days Prue just wanted to be around her little sister and Piper just wanted attention. Piper decided that the only way to get this was to act like Phoebe. Piper climbed into her mother's arms and started to snuggle up to her.

"Hey sweeti" said Patti cuddling her daughter.

"Hey mommy" Piper replied. Then when Patti tried to leave Piper on the bed to get something for Phoebe, Piper started to cry.

"What's wrong Piper?" Patti asked as she bought her daughter back into a hug.

"I wan u 2 ay mommy," Piper cried.

"Oh sweeti, I'm only going to see Phoebe. I'm right here," she assured her daughter. Piper reluctantly agreed to stay put but not for long. She went looking for her mom and found her with Prue and Phoebe. She looked and realised she wanted Phoebe to be loved as much as she was. Piper ran up to her mommy and hugged her legs.

"I wuv u mommy!" she murmured

"I wuv u 2 mommy!" Prue echoed

"I love all my girls," replied Patti, sitting down with Phoebe and gesturing for Prue and Piper to join her. Patti knew this was the beginning of not only a tight sisterly relationship but a strong friendship too.


	2. Getting to know her

**Chapter 2: Getting to know her**

Phoebe cooed gently in her cot, as Patti got dressed. She pulled the lilac dress over her head then brushed her brown silky hair. A little girl appeared at the door in pink pyjamas. Patti turned to look.

"Piper," she called.

"Mommy!" Piper cried as she ran to her mother's arms.

"Are you hungry?" Patti asked her daughter, Piper nodded. She stuck her little thumb in her mouth and rested her head onto Patti's shoulder. Suddenly Prue ran into the room. She had on a red tartan pinafore over a plain white shirt. Patti noticed that the zip was at the front and giggled at the fact that Prue looked so proud but actually had her dress on back to front.

"Prue hunni, why don't you take Piper downstairs for..." Patti started before Piper interrupted,

"No mommy!" she wailed as she clung to Patti, "I wanna tay wiv you!" Patti held her daughter tightly and gently rocked her.

"Ok sweeti. Prue can you carry Phoebe down?" She asked looking straight into the amazing green-blue eyes of her eldest daughter.

"Yay!!" Prue squealed, "I am a bid durl mommy." Prue stretched up on tiptoes to be able to reach into Phoebe crib.

"Om on Pheebs" Prue told her baby sister. Phoebe started to giggle. "You like dat? Pheebs?" she asked. Phoebe carried on giggling. Patti supported Prue as she lifted Phoebe up into her arms. She held her very close and firmly. Then as they made their way into the landing Penny came out of her room. As she passed, Patti, holding Piper close, Patti whispered to her mother,

"Help Prue"

Penny understood that this was a milestone for Prue. To be responsible for looking after Phoebe, but Prue still needed watching. Penny nodded and took up her position behind Prue – just in case.


	3. Protecting them

**Chapter 3: Protecting them**

Phoebe was about 12 months old now and was crawling and even standing. She hadn't quite mastered walking yet. She always got her feet tangled. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were playing in the living room when they heard it: an almighty crash coming from the kitchen. Prue looked up and tried to see through to the kitchen.

"Pu!" Phoebe called.

"Yes Pheebs," Prue replied bringing her little sister up into her arms.

"Woss loud soun?" she asked putting her thumb into her mouth.

"Yeh Prue wot da soun?" asked Piper tugging at Prue's trouser leg.

"I dunno," Prue replied looking towards the door, "But I'm going to find out. Stay here." She told her younger sisters as she put Phoebe back down on the carpet. They both nodded.

Prue crept towards the kitchen door. She flinched every time she heard a noise or a crash. Prue slipped in through the kitchen door to see her Grams fighting a demon and her Mom led on the floor.

"Mommy?" she called as she ran to her mother's side, "Wake up!"

"Prudence go back to your sisters," Grams ordered as she sent the demon flying against the wall. Prue looked with tears in her eyes from her Grams to her Mom. Her Mom's hair was matted and her eyes closed. Prue let a silent tears fall down her face before she wiped it away and got up to go back to her sisters. But when she reached the plain, warm living room she heard screams.

"Mommy! Grams! Prue!" Piper was screaming.

"Mommy! Drams! Pu!" Phoebe wailed.

Prue arrived just in time to see two green-faced demons grab the little Halliwells. She screamed.

Patti cried. She sat alone in her room and cried. Penny Halliwell was stood at in the attic in front of the Book of Shadows.

"Come on. Come on!" she was muttering, "There has to be something."

Prue screamed. She had been sat on the stairs up to the attic listening to her mother and her grandmother. Now she screamed.

Patti came running out of her room and Penny down from the attic.

"Prue, sweeti, what's wrong?" Patti asked bringing her eldest daughter onto her lap.

"I saw them. They were scared. They were crying." Prue rambled on about how she saw them, " They need me. I have to find them. They are all alone."

"Oh honey it's ok." Grams reassured her.

"It's all my fault," Prue continued, "I should have protected them but now I'm going to save them" and with that she got up and closed her eyes. She started to chant; something that she knew off my heart almost like it was part of her

"Sisters parted by evil's hand

Now together again we must stand

Bring my heart through ground or air

So when they need me I'll be there

Bring us strength and set them free

Reunite the power of three"

With that Prue disappeared. She travelled to her sisters' side and was there to protect them.

"Oooo big sis has come to protect the little witches. All the better for us now that you are here" snarled the demon as he lunged towards Prue.

Prue just stood there between her sisters.

"I wouldn't mess with us," she taunted.

The demon looked around and laughed.

"I don't think your mommy is here to protect you now," he cackled.

"No, but we have the power of three," Prue replied as the demon charged towards here.

She held out one hand and the demon flew through the air and hit the cave wall. Then she shot a bright intense red laser from her hand and engulfed the demon. He started to shake violently and then blew up. Prue put her hand down and stood still for a second; just to make sure he was really gone. The she went over to them. Phoebe had a tear-stained face identical to Piper's. Prue smiled and looked at her little sisters. Piper had on a little denim dress, which had mud stains on, and Phoebe was wearing a red baby-grow. Prue kissed Piper's forehead and then picked up her baby sister. She kissed Phoebe on the cheek and took Piper's hand. Prue closed her eyes and imagined being at home. When she opened her eyes there were her mother and grandmother. Patti took Phoebe and Grams took Piper. They hugged them and kissed them loads. Prue sat back on the stairs and watched. Piper looked over Grams shoulder at Prue and Phoebe was doing the same over Patti's shoulder. Prue smiled at them and they smiled back at her. Piper's grin had tiny little white teeth and Phoebe's was full of pink gums. Prue loved her mom and she loved her grams but most of all she loved her sisters.


End file.
